Waking the Fallen
by hpx5
Summary: Seth Hinske is a former professional paintball player trying to survive in the zombie apocalypse. My first ever story. Only rated M cause im not entirly sure, where it's gonna end up
1. It Begins

**This is my first story ever. I have no prior writing experience besides school projects. I decided to write a Walking Dead story with an OC and have it follow the storyline of the TV show but have the original character's decisions change the storyline.**

**Note: I do not own Walking Dead, I wish I did**

* * *

><p>He awoke to the sound of a car alarm blaring somewhere down the street. It was possibly one of the most annoying sounds he had ever heard, but hadn't heard much of it since the infection started. He sat up rubbing his eyes, every now and then a roamer would bump into one of the cars and the alarm would go off, such an irritating noise. Pushing his shaggy black hair out of his eyes, and grabbing his backpack that had been his pillow and throwing it over his shoulder, he stood up looking over the edge of the three story building he had been napping on.<p>

The sound got louder and louder, it has got to mean that someone was driving it and was getting closer. This would be the first sign of another living human in about a week. He spun around picking up his pistol and shoved it into the back of his jeans then grabbed the crowbar that he had found in the building and made his way down the fire escape to the alley, hoping there weren't many roamers in it.

He reached the bottom seeing at least 4 walkers but they were all towards the middle of the alley making it easy for him to reach the street. The blaring sound of the car alarm was very loud now meaning it couldn't have been more than a few blocks away. He ran out to the street as a bunch of roamers saw and/or smelled that he wasn't a roamer and started to swarm him. The red Dodge Challenger pulled up and stopped. He ran towards the car as the young Asian man, probably about the same age as him, kept yelling for him to get in. He opened the passenger door hopping in, throwing his bag and crowbar onto the back seat as his new friend sped off.

"Hey there, I'm Glenn, who are you?" The Asian man asked.

"My name Is Seth" He replied. "Why do you have the car alarm on? You're going to attract roamers and it's quite annoying."

"I know…that's the plan, sorry."

They pulled in back of what looked like a department store. The roamers headed towards the car and Glenn pulled away causing them to chase their car. Seth looked out the back window seeing a van back up into what had to be a loading dock. Seth knew at that moment what was going on.

"Saving your friends?"

Glenn nodded.

They then headed towards the highway, he assumed it was to either head to wherever him and his friends were staying or just leading the roamers away from his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a short first chapter, I plan on making them longer in the future.<br>****  
>I'm doing this for fun but, Some reviews would be appreciated.<strong>


	2. Meeting the Campers

**Note: I do not own The Walking Dead, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Seth looked up the hill Glenn and him were driving up. It looked like a rock quarry and he could hear the car alarm echoing throughout them. He was pretty sure he could see an RV with a man standing on top of it and a camp of at least 20 people. As they pulled up a big man with black curly hair and a pretty girl with blonde hair came running up to the car. Seth reached into the back and pulled his back pack out and threw it over his shoulder. Glenn and Seth stepped out of the car.<p>

"Holy crap, turn that damn thing off!" The old man that was on top of RV yelled at Glenn, to which Glenn replied he didn't know how. The big guy kept asking Glenn to pop the hood and the pretty girl kept asking about her sister. After a few seconds Glenn popped the hood and some other guy with a beard, wearing a baseball hat shut it off. After the old man and the big guy quit arguing the big guy turned his attention to Seth.  
>"Who the hell is this guy?" Shane said to Glenn.<p>

"I found him, he was running from walkers. He looked like he was in trouble."  
>"So you just bring him here, where we have children. You weren't thinking at all were you?"<br>"I'm Seth, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I was just looking for other people. You get kinda sick of talking to yourself all the time." Seth said interrupting their argument, laughing a little at his last comment.  
>At that moment the other car pulled up and everyone directed their attention to it. He saw a Mexican guy get out of the car, followed by another blonde haired girl.<br>"Amy?" shouted the girl to which the other blonde haired girl by the car replied "Andrea?"  
>Well now he knew two of the people's names. A black guy and a black girl got out next. Finally, a guy in a sheriff's outfit got out. The guy with the black curly hair looked at him like he had seen a ghost. A boy and a girl, who Seth figured to be his mother, ran to the cop and they embraced each other. It was probably the most heart wrenching moment that Seth had seen since this all started.<p>

After a few moments later Seth had been introduced to everyone. The guy with the black curly hair was Shane, the old man was Dale, the sheriff was Rick, his wife was Lori, his son was Carl, the black guy was T-dog, the black girl was Jacqui, the guy who turned the alarm off was Jim, and the Mexican guy was Morales. There was also a woman with short hair named Carol, her husband was Ed, and they had a daughter named Sophia. There were a few other campers whose names he hadn't remembered.

They set Seth up in a tent with Shane who had just moved out of Lori and Carl's tent after Rick returned. Seth spent most of the day talking to Shane, getting to know about his life before the outbreak, how Lori, Carl, and he escaped, and how they found the other survivors. Shane wasn't that bad of a guy when you got to know him. He just wanted to keep everyone safe and do what he felt was right.

That night at the fire Rick told his story about how he escaped and how he felt when he first woke up. The group then looked over at Seth, nobody said anything until Shane finally spoke up,  
>"I spent all day telling ya 'bout me, now why don't you tell us about you"<br>Seth looked around the fire as everyone leaned in to listen.  
>"Well…My full name is Seth Hinske …"<p>

"The paintball shooter?" Shane interrupted. Everyone turned and looked at Shane.

"I watched a lot of Sportscenter…continue Seth"

"Yea that was me." Seth continued. "It's how I know how to aim. I think it's easier to aim a real gun than a paintball gun. Anyway, I'm 23 years old and I was a paintball player and also worked as a college football sportscaster." He took a deep breath then continued on as everyone listened in. "I remember the day of the infection. I had just gotten home from a paintball tournament and I had finished changing when I heard sirens outside. I ran outside and saw the military evacuating people. Then this herd of roamers came out of nowhere and took out most of the military. I jumped in my car and headed to Atlanta. When I got there it was being overrun. I managed to stock up on water and canned goods and made my way to the building next to the department store. I used the pistol to fight my way to the building and stayed there until I had to. When I heard the car alarm I knew that was my best chance."

No one said anything until Shane had a confrontation with Ed and his family, who had their own fire away from everyone else, about their fire. After a few minutes Ed made Carol move it. Seth knew Ed was a dick and possibly mistreated his wife and daughter. Shane came back and then they started talking about Merle, a racist, sexist hick, who Rick handcuffed to roof after he beat up T-dog. T-dog said he locked the door behind him so Merle was still alive. They were then talking about how to tell Daryl, who was Merle's Brother. After a brief discussion they decided Rick would tell him.

After a few minutes, everyone went to bed. Seth laid down in his sleeping bag. He set his pistol on the ground next to him. He looked over at Shane who was fast asleep. Seth rolled over falling into a deep sleep.


	3. The Attack

**Note: I do not own the Walking Dead. If I did I would be rich and probably not writing this.**

* * *

><p>Seth awoke the next morning to the sounds of screaming. He threw on his clothes and grabbed his pistol running out of the tent. By the time he exited the tent he realized the threat had been taken care of. He saw Andrea and Amy walking back from somewhere in the woods.<br>"What happened?" Seth asked them, clicking his safety back on and shoving his pistol in the back of his jeans.  
>"There was a walker in the woods. They took care of it." Amy replied<br>"Yea, and Daryl's back." Andrea added rolling her eyes slightly.

Seth looked towards the woods seeing a young guy, probably pretty close to Seth's age, come out of the woods. Seth figured this must be Daryl. "Merle!" Daryl called out towards the RV. "Merle, get your ass out here. I got us some squirrel." He called again. Seth knew as soon as he found out what happened to Merle he wouldn't be pleased.

Amy looked at Seth "This isn't gonna be good." She whispered to him.

Seth started listening just in time to hear Shane say "There was a uh….problem in Atlanta."

"He dead?" Daryl asked.

"Not sure." Shane replied.

"He either is or he ain't" Daryl said sounding angry.

"No easy way to say this so I'll just say it." Rick butted in.

At this point Seth knew it wasn't going to be good, so he went into the RV to take one of the very soothing cold showers he had heard all about from Glenn. He went into the very small bathroom in the RV and looked into the mirror. Looking back he saw himself. His face was dirty, his hair was a mess, and his beard was almost fully grown back. He stripped off his clothes and got in the shower. After about 5 minutes under the cold water, he got out not wanting to waste the water. He dryed off and put his clothes back on heading back outside hoping that the fight was over.

He stepped out hearing Shane look at Rick and say "You putting each and everyone of us at risk." Seth looked over at Amy again "Now what's going on?" Amy didn't look away from the argument "Rick wants Daryl, Glenn and I think T-dog to go with him to save Merle. Shane disagrees because he says it will leave us with less man-power." Amy replied.  
>Seth decided to speak up "I think I would have to agree with Shane, We already saw one walker up here."<br>Everyone turned and looked at Seth  
>"Who the hell are you? Someone else ya'll decided to save over my brother?" Daryl spoke up.<br>"I'm Seth…"  
>"I don't give a fuck." Daryl said.<br>Seth decided it best to keep quiet, at that point. If Daryl was this bad he hated to see what his brother was like.

Seth just listened in on the argument and let them sort it out but Seth had a bad feeling. He was going to make sure he kept his gun on him at all times.  
>Seth decided to go down to the lake and watch Shane teach Carl how to catch frogs. He had brought his IPod that he had found in his bag to listen to. There wasn't much else to do. After a while Lori came down and took Carl away then as he walked Lori turned and started saying something to Shane. Seth felt it best to just listen to his music but it didn't look like Lori was too happy. After she had left he walked up to Shane as he watched Lori and Carl walk away.<p>

"Everything ok?" Seth asked. "Yea" Shane answered. They both turned to see a little incident going on between the girls who were washing clothes and Carol's husband, Ed. Then Ed hit Carol and Shane ran over to break it up with Seth close behind. Shane ran over and dragged Ed a few feet away from the women and started beating him in the face. After he hit him about 6 or 7 times, Seth felt that was enough and ran over and pulled him off. "You put your hands on your wife, your daughter, or anyone else in this camp again I swear I won't stop." Shane called out as Seth pulled him off. "You hear me?" Shane yelled, He could hear Ed let out a grunt in acknowledgement as Seth walked off with Shane.

"I think Ed needed that but, don't you think you took that a little far?" Seth asked

"I'm sorry Seth, it's just….when he hit her, I lost it. No man should treat his woman like that."

"I completely agree. It's alright. At least you didn't kill him."

"If you didn't stop me, I might have."

They arrived back at the camp. Shane went to their tent to calm down. Seth walked over to the RV where Dale was. "Hey Dale." Seth said as he climbed up the ladder to get to Dale. "I'll keep watch if you wanna take a break. I saw Jim up the hill digging holes, I was gonna ask him what he was doing but you're closer to him so figured it would be better if you did." Dale nodded and handed Seth his rifle as he climbed down. After a while he saw Dale come back, almost the exact same time as Andrea and Amy came back with a bunch of fish. Dale and a few of the campers headed up to where Jim was digging.

They all returned, Morales and Shane had a hold of Jim and then took him over to a tree and tied him up. Seth hoped the Rick and the others were having an easier time then they were. Dale climbed up and took the rifle from Seth.  
>"The heat must have gotten to him, he should be fine in a while." Dale said to Seth.<p>

"Alright, I'm gonna take a nap can you wake me up when it's time for dinner?"

"Yea."

"Thanks Dale."

Seth headed to Shane and his tent. He placed his pistol on the ground next to him as he got into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Dale came and woke him up. He went over and sat by the fire with the rest of the group. Everyone was there except Ed, who Seth figured was either still recovering or pissed at the group. Dale told some story about his watch, It was a very touching story.

After a few more minutes of talking Amy got up and headed to the RV. He thought he heard her say she had to use the bathroom but he wasn't paying attention.

"We out of toilet paper?" She yelled to the group. Seth turned and saw a walker about a foot to her right. He jumped up, pulled his pistol out and fired a bullet right into the back of the zombies head just before it bit her. Everyone in the camp jumped up he heard a combination of screaming, moaning and Shane and Dale's guns as he ran over and grabbed Amy pushing her into the RV. Seth spun around and a zombie grabbed him and he fell down with the zombie on top of him. His pistol slid a few feet away from him. Seth jabbed his forearm into the zombie neck keeping it away as it tried to bite him. Andrea fired her gun hitting it in the head.

Seth jumped up finding his pistol. There was chaos going on as Shane tried to gather everyone around him for safety. He then heard more gunshots and saw that Rick and the others returned. After a few minutes, everything was calm again. Amy came out and both her and Andrea ran and hugged Seth but all Seth could do was stare out at what had once been their camp. It was now covered with the dead bodies of both campers and walkers.


	4. Opening Up

**It has been a while since I updated this but that's what I'm doing now :D**

**Note: Walking Dead isn't owned by me, but it would be pretty sweet if I did.**

* * *

><p>After spending the whole night making sure all the bodies were dead, the morning had already came. Of all the people who died Ed was the only one Seth had known by name. He felt kind of bad for not remembering the others names. Seth reached down and grabbed one of the bodies and started dragging it towards the fire. As he was dragging it Andrea walked up to him.<p>

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my sister." She said grabbing the legs of the dead body and helping carry it towards the fire.

"Don't mention it." Seth said, "You saved my life as well."

Andrea just smiled, "That I did."

"I guess this makes us even. If you get in trouble again though, I'll be glad to help." Seth said as he and Andrea tossed the body into the fire.

"Same here." Andrea replied walking over to Amy

Seth smiled and waved at Amy and she waved back. He noticed she was now wearing the mermaid necklace that Andrea had given her for her birthday. It was at that moment he noticed that Rick was gone, he wasn't quite sure where he had run off to but Rick would have his reasons. As Seth grabbed another body he noticed Rick coming back through the woods holding a radio. Seth didn't pay much attention to Rick as he started dragging the body to the fire.

Glenn walked over to him before he got to the fire, "That's one of ours so don't burn him. He needs to be buried, so take him over there to the others." He said his voice shaky as he pointed towards the other dead bodies.

"Oh sorry, my bad." Seth replied dragging the body towards the others. Once he got it into the pile. He walked over to one of the logs and sat down. Seth grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink of it. It wasn't long until he heard Glenn telling the same thing he had just told Seth to Daryl and Morales. Of course Daryl had his own witty comeback about his brother being left for dead. Not long after that Jacqui started shouting about Jim being bit. By the time Seth got over there and everyone was circled around Jim. T-Dog came up and behind Jim and grabbed ahold of him.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay." Jim kept repeating over and over again. Seth felt kind of bad for Jim because as he has seen before Jim was most definitely not okay. The main question that he knew was on everyone mind was should we kill him now or wait until he turns? Seth wasn't really sure either way. They had Jim go sit down by the RV while they formed a circle and discussed it.

"I say we put a pick axe in his head and be done with it." Daryl said starting the conversation

"Is that what you want…for you?" Shane asked.

"Yea and I'd thank you while you did it." Daryl replied.

"I hate to say it, I never thought I would but maybe Daryl's right." Dale said.

"So you're just going to walk right up to him and kill him?" Seth said in disbelief

"Jim's not a monster Dale or some rabid dog." Rick said.

"I wasn't suggesting that." Dale said defensively.

"We go down that road where do we draw the line?" Rick asked.

"The line's pretty clear, zero tolerance for walkers." Daryl replied.

"What if we can get him help? I heard the CDC is working on a cure." Rick said.

"I heard that too, I heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." Shane said.

"What if the CDC is still up and running?" Rick asked.

"And that is a stretch right there." Shane replied.

Why?" Rick asked. "If there is any government and structure at all they would protect the CDC at all costs. I think it's our best shot…..Shelter, protection, rescue." He then added.

"I know you want all those things, I do too okay? Now if they exist they are at the military base, Fort Benning." Shane said.

"That's a hundred miles the other way." Lori said.

"Fort Benning sounds better to me than the CDC but, if we want to save Jim we would have to go to the CDC." Seth said.

"You go looking for aspirin, that's what you need to do. Someone needs to have the balls to take care of this…." Daryl said running over getting ready to stab the pick axe into Jim's skull.

Rick was close behind him and pointed the pistol at Daryl, "Hey! Hey! Hey!" He yelled as he ran over to Daryl, "We don't kill the living."

Seth was right behind Rick as he rushed over, his gun was out as well but he had it pointed at the ground.

"That's funny. Coming from a man who just put a gun to my head." Daryl said lowering his pick axe. As Shane came into view behind him, apparently Seth wasn't the only one who followed Rick and Daryl towards Jim.

"We may disagree on somethings but not on this, you put it down. Go on." Shane said. With that Daryl dropped the pick axe and walked off angrily. Seth turned around and walked back over to the others. On the way over he caught Rick saying he was going to take Jim somewhere safe. He wondered if there was a chance Rick was just saying that and was actually going to go kill him. After what Rick had said to Daryl he highly doubted it.

Most of the group followed Rick who had Jim with him. Seth went over and found Amy and Andrea sitting on a log and decided to talk to them.

"Thanks again for saving my life." Amy said looking at Seth.

"Don't worry about it your sister already thanked me." Seth replied.

"That I did." Andrea added.

"I know but I didn't get to thank you yet, so thank you." Amy said leaning over giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Seth blushed slightly, "No problem, I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Actually I would have probably shot at the walker and hit you in the arm." Amy replied with a laugh.

Seth and Andrea laughed as well. "It's not that hard sis. Just point and shoot." Andrea had said even though she had never shot a gun.

Seth turned his attention towards Carol stabbing the pick axe through Ed's head over and over again, Seth was about to talk but Amy started talking before he could, "I think it's great she finally got to give that man what he deserves, even though he's dead and can't feel it." She said.

"So Fort Benning or CDC?" Seth said trying to change the subject.

"Duh, CDC Jim needs a cure and we could use the cure just in case." Amy said.

"Are you kidding? Fort Benning most definitely if there's a place we can be safe that's the place." Andrea said.

Seth smiled at them, "I'm gonna go see if Dale wants me to keep watch so he can go with the others up to mourn with the others. Happy birthday" He said as he stood up and walked over towards Dale.

Seth finally reached Dale, "Hey you want me to keep watch so you can go bury and mourn our losses?"

Dale looked shocked, "Aren't you going come mourn as well?"

"I didn't know them as well as you plus someone's gotta keep watch." Seth replied.

Dale handed him the rifle and walked over to Amy and Andrea. Dale said a few things to them and they all walked off towards where they would be burying the dead. Seth climbed up the ladder of the RV and watched for anything suspicious.

After about an hour or 2 Seth noticed everyone was coming back. He noticed Rick and Lori having some kind of a conversation. It was then that Dale had come up and took back for his rifle.

"See anything?" Dale asked.

Seth just shook his head as he climbed down the ladder, "Nope, was pretty clear."

As soon as Seth reached the bottom of the ladder Shane walked up to him. "What do you think?" He asked Seth.

"I don't know what to think, either way will be a gamble. Either place could be overrun and empty." Seth said.

Shane nodded, "I hear you, I'm sure Fort Benning is the best choice."

Seth shrugged, "It's not my choice, you're gonna have to plead your case to Rick. It seems he's quickly became one of the main people everyone is looking to for answers."

Shane opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then he saw Lori and walked off towards her.

Seth walked over and took a seat on a nearby tree stump. After a few seconds Dale walked up to him.

"You might want to start packing up your stuff, we'll probably be leaving after Shane and Rick do their final sweep." Dale said.

"Alright, if you need me to keep watch while you're packing up I'd be happy too." Seth said.

"Thanks, I'll let you know." Dale said looking off in the distance apparently something had caught his eye as he started walking towards the way Rick and Shane had walked off to.

"Where you going? Need me to keep watch til you get back?" Seth asked.

"I'll only be a minute." Dale said.

Seth shrugged and went to his tent and started putting things back into his bag. Seth came back just in time for Shane and Rick to return followed by Dale. Shane stood around everyone else and Seth knew right away it was time for some sort of speech.

"I've uh….I've been thinking about Ricks plan. Now look there are no uh…no guarantees, I'll be the first to admit that. I've known this man a long time and I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing here is we need to stick together. Those of you who agree we leave first thing in the morning. Ok? " Shane said looking immediately at Seth who gave him a nod back.

Seth walked straight to his tent and went straight to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and they were going to need their rest.

The next morning came what felt like almost immediately. Everyone packed up in silence there was barely a word said to anyone. After that they all lined up and received a speech from Shane. Seth half listen as he was too busy noticing that Amy was staring at him. He caught some of it something about channel 40 and honking the horn to stop the other cars. The part that shocked him the most was when Morales said he wasn't going with them. Seth just stood in silence while they had a very short discussion about Morales leaving. Many hugs and goodbyes were said. It was then time to go and Seth had chosen to ride in the jeep with Shane.

After a few minutes into the trip Shane turned and looked at Seth.

"You haven't been here long and I already feel like I can trust you more than anyone else here." Shane said.

"It's because I have such a great smile." Seth said giving Shane a big smile.

Shane shook his head and laughed, "You're crazy man but I need to talk to you about something and I need you to not tell anyone else alight?"

"Alright what is it?"

"It's about Rick, since he returned I feel kind of, useless…"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well before he was here I was in charge and now it seems like more people are looking towards him for answers than me."

"Well you gotta figure he is also a cop and he has actually been out there alone and fought his way here. Glenn told me on the way here that Rick had managed to escape a horde and seek refuge in a take til Glenn helped him. If he told others that you gotta figure what they are gonna think."

Shane shook his head, "I guess you're right. I kind of wish he didn't come back."

Seth was amazed by him being told all this, "Wait….what?" He asked.

"Well if Rick hadn't come back me and Lori would still be together…."

Seth cut him off, "Shane….That's his wife, I mean he's back now so you gotta figure…."

"I gotta figure what?!" Shane said getting louder. "That she was faking all of it just because Rick wasn't here to protect her?"

"I hate to say it but that's probably right. There's other people out there who would love to have you…."

"We had sex." Shane said cutting off Seth.

"You….Lori…" Seth was at a loss for words before he finally composed himself. "You must not tell Rick."

"I know." Shane said quietly.

"Listen, you just need to put this all past you. I think Andrea has a thing for you." Seth said with a smile.

"Amy definitely has a thing for you." Shane said.

"Really?"

"Have you seen the way she stares at you?"

"It's probably just because I saved her life and she feels like she owes me."

"No, No, No. She definitely likes you." Shane said.

"Alright, alright well, anyway just remember what I said….No need to let this thing drive you crazy." Seth said before turning his attention to the road. The rest of the trip went quietly until the hose on the RV broke.

After a brief discussion about the RV, Shane and T-dog went up to a nearby gas station to look for something and Rick went in to talk to Jim who according to Jacqui was getting worse. Seth just walked back and forth along the woods looking for walkers.

When Shane got back there was a conversation about Jim wanting to be left behind.

"And he lucid?" Carol asked.

"He seems to be. I would say yes." Rick replied.

"This is crazy, he'll die for sure." Seth chimed in.

"It's his decision." Rick said.

"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down. You misunderstood, I would never go along with carelessly killing a man. I was just going to suggest we ask Jim what he wants. I think we got our answer." Dale said next.

"We just leave him here? And take off? I'm not sure I can live with that." Shane said looking at Rick.

"It's not your call…either one of you." Lori said.

They placed Jim next to a tree and Seth stood off in the distance unsure what was being said amongst them. Seth gave Jim a good bye wave and walked towards Shane's Jeep. They then started the cars and drove off. At some point they must have fixed the RV with something Shane and T-dog had found and Seth had not noticed. Seth stared at Jim as they drove off. It was kind of a sad thing to see before they drove off.

After a while they pulled up to the CDC. There were dead bodies all over the place and it was starting to get dark. You could see bunkers where they were trying to hold it down but had failed. Things did not look good at all. They all got out of the cars with their guns ready. Seth had his pistol ready to fire at anything walking or better yet limping at them. A little bit of chatter was going on amongst themselves but nothing too important mostly just stay together. They got to the door and there were big metal shutters down. Seth was turned watching their backs for walkers while they banged on the door and chattered amongst themselves.

"There's nobody here." T-Dog said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked.

"Walkers!" Daryl called out before Seth could.

Daryl killed a walker then the yelling started. Daryl was yelling about Rick making the wrong call and Shane was trying to back Rick up. Maybe Seth's discussion had helped.

They were then discussing what to do. They were too close to the city and it was getting dark. Fort Benning was suggested but it was turned down rather quickly. Rick eventually said they'll think of something. Everyone started back to the cars.

"The camera it moved." Rick said causing everyone to freeze in place.

"You imagined it." Dale said almost immediately

"It moved…It moved" Rick said moving towards the shutter.

Shane tried to talk him into heading back to the cars but to no avail. Rick pounded on the door and tried to reason with the camera.

"You're killing us! You're killing us!" Rick yelled over and over until the shutter suddenly opened.

Seth stared at the bright light coming from the other side of the shutter as did everyone else.


End file.
